Outer Demons or possibly inner as well
by Dark-Aura13
Summary: What happens when Paige is infected with a demonic virus? Will she recover in time to help save Piper?Will she recover at all? Please r&r. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Outer Demons (or inner as well)

"Paige! Are you almost done scrying!?" Piper yelled up to the attic. Paige was up there scrying for the demon that attacked them earlier that day. Piper was in the kitchen making a vanquishing potion. Phoebe didn't know anything about the demon because she was at work. She was having a hard time with her column; so she went in early.

Pipers POV

"Almost.........Got him!" I heard my sister yell. I threw in the last ingredient and bottled the potion. As I walked up the stairs, I heard a crash coming from the attic. Now I was running. When I

entered the attic, I saw Paige go flying into a wall. I took a quick glance at the demon that she was fighting. It wasn't the demon from earlier. This demon had black skin with green markings on his face and hands.

Paiges' POV

' Ow! That hurt! That demon is going to pay!' I thought to

myself. I ran at him again. I was about to orb an athame into his chest, but stopped when I saw that Piper was going to blow him up.

Before Piper had a chance, he shimmered behind me. I

Gasped for breath as he grabbed my throat and shimmered out with me. I elbowed him in the stomach and looked at my surroundings. We were in our living room.

'Now is my chance' I thought. "Athame!" I called. The athame from the attic orbed into my hand. Then I orbed it right into his chest.

"Oh god" I said to myself. He didn't combust into flames or anything. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. He just pulled it out and kept on fighting.

"You are going to pay for that, witch!" he said as he shimmered behind me. I coughed as he sprayed something into my mouth and nose. ' Ew! This tastes and smells so nasty! How weird was that?

He sprayed gas or something out of his fingers.' I thought. I

Stepped back as he exploded into lots of itty-bitty pieces.

I turned around and saw Piper running down the stairs. "Paige!

Are you okay?!" she asked me. She looked really worried.

"Yeah. I am fine" I replied. Piper didn't seem to believe that I was okay. She still had that worried look on her face.

"What did he do to you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it might be sleeping gas." I said. "I am tired." Piper looked at me in a weird expression.

"Uh. Paige, it is nowhere near night. Its 1:45pm." She said.

"I don't care. I am taking a nap." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

As you might know, sleeping gas takes effect immediately. So

Obviously that is not what it was. Please review. If you don't,

I will not continue the story.


	2. sick

Note from author: Sorry if the format on the last chapter turned out weird. I don't know what happened. Also, I forgot to add that the story takes place near the end of season six. (And if you are wondering, Wyatt is with Leo).

Chapter 2

Piper's P.O.V.

'I have got to wake up Paige! She has been sleeping for almost five hours' I thought.

I had already tried to wake her up nine times. She didn't even twitch. It was hopeless. So I just had to wait for her to wake up by herself. To pass the time while she was sleeping, I had researched the demon from this morning (I blew up the one that attacked Paige) and watched television. Right now I was watching an episode of General Hospital that I had taped the other day.

' I can't take it anymore! She has slept long enough!' I thought.

I walked up the stairs and into her room. Paige was sound asleep and her blankets were tangled with her legs.

"Paige! Wake up!" I said as I shook my little sister.

Again, there was no response. I glanced around her room and saw a water bottle. And it was full. I picked it up and poured the water onto her face.

"Don't let the trout get me!" Paige yelled as she bolted up-right in her bed.

'This is ridiculous! I can understand that she had a nightmare. But a nightmare about evil fish?!?! I have never heard of such a thing.' I thought and gave her a questioning look.

Paige's P.O.V.

"But there was trout! And it bit me.....And hopped .....And..." I told Piper.

"Paige, honey, it was just a dream." My sister told me.

"But they attacked me while I was scuba diving. One bit my finger!" I rambled.

"Like I said, it was just a dream." Piper said. "Oh, and Paige?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Could you orb over to Phoebe's office?" Piper asked. "Tell her that we could really use her help vanquishing a demon....And you might want to change your clothes first."

Piper walked out of my room and shut the door. I didn't realize how crappy I felt until I started to change. My head was throbbing, my throat was on fire, and I felt extremely light-headed. When I finally finished getting dressed, I orbed over to Phoebe.

"Hey, Paige. What do you need?" Phoebe asked.

She was sitting at her desk, typing. She seemed very focused on her work. She didn't even glance at me when she spoke.

"Ummm....A demon attacked this morning. We need the power of three to vanquish it." I told her.

My throat hurt so bad when I spoke. I felt even worse than I did five minutes ago.

' Oh, god. I fell like I'm going to puke!' I thought to myself.

"Okay. I'll be right over...Paige, are you okay?" she asked as she glanced up at me. "You don't look so good."

No ones P.O.V.

"I'm fine. "Paige said, trying not to worry her sister.

Phoebe got up and felt Paige's forehead. It was very warm. Phoebe was very worried about her sister.

"Paige, you're not fine. Your burning up." She said. "Come on. I'll drive you home"

She grabbed her purse and led Paige out the door. Paige was so dizzy. She was just letting her sister guide her. When they reached the parking lot, she passed out.

' She is so lucky I was there to catch her. I hope she is okay.' Phoebe thought, as she drove home. Paige was unconscious in

the back seat.

N/A Any suggestions? Please review. I'll probably continue even if you don't, though.


	3. demon research

Chapter 3

Phoebe's P.O.V.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked as she helped me carry Paige into the house.

"Well, she just fainted." I said. "She didn't look so good when she orbed in though. And she was burning up. Maybe it's the flu or something."

"Maybe." Piper said as we carried her through the front door. "Okay, lets get her to the couch."

"This is no ninety-eight pounds." I said.

"Yes! Thank god we made it!!" Piper exclaimed when we finally reached the couch.

"Piper, was she okay when you saw her before she orbed to my work?" I asked her.

"Well, she had just woken up. I just thought she was tired. I should have noticed that something was wrong when she was yelling about evil fish. I mean, come on, that is just NOT NORMAL!" Piper said.

"ummmmm... Okay, Piper." I said. "By the way, where is Leo?"

"Who knows? LEO!!!" Piper called.

He didn't come right away. It was about fifteen seconds later that he appeared in swattling orbs(with Wyatt in his hands). From what I could tell, he was pissed off.

"What is it?" he asked. "I was right in the middle of a meeting with the elders."

"Could you do us a favor and HEAL OUR SISTER!?!?!" Piper said, pointing to Paige who was lying on the couch, still unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She fainted." I said. "Just hurry up and heal her! .... Please?"

I watched as my brother-in-law knelt next to my sister. He sat there with his hands hovering over her. Nothing happened. His hands didn't do the weird glowy thingy.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" I asked him.

Piper's P.O.V.

I stood there, deep in thought, glaring at my husband. He was trying desperately to heal Paige. But nothing happened. This just made me even more worried about my baby sister.

' I don't get it' I thought. 'She was perfectly fine this morning.'

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" I heard Phoebe say.

"I guess whatever is wrong with her is natural." Leo said.

"Okay." I said. "Could you orb her to her room? She is too heavy to carry all of the way up the stairs."

"Sure thing" he replied before he, and my sister, disappeared in white lights.

"Okay. Phoebe, you take care of Paige." I said. "I'm going to search the book of shadows for this mornings demon."

"Okay." she said.

I watched as Phoebe ran up the stairs. She was skipping every other step. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing.

' Hey! She's wearing my shoes!' I thought. 'And she didn't even ask if she could borrow them!'

Phoebe's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked into Paige's room. She was laying on her bed. I stood there by the door, staring at her in worry.

I walked over to the bed and felt her forehead. She was still very warm. I also noticed that she was sweating and shaking.

"Okay. We need to get you into some comfortable clothes." I said to myself.

I moved towards the dresser. It took me a minute to find which drawer had her pajamas in it. Eventually, I found a black nightshirt that said 'MY BOYFRIEND IS CUTER THAN YOURS' in green letters. After a while of struggling to get it on her, she was finally changed.

I then grabbed a cold cloth and set it on her forehead. I really wanted her to wake up. I watched her chest rise and fall as she continued to slumber.

Piper's P.O.V.

I had been looking in the book of shadows for fifteen minutes and I still had not found anything. For a second, I thought the demon wasn't even in there. I was relieved when I finally found him in the book.

I looked at the picture. He had red skin and black teeth. He didn't look that threatening. He sort of resembled a pig. His name wasn't threatening either.

The page read:

'NORMAN

An upper level demon. He has been around for about seventy years. He was created when a scientist injected himself with the blood of two different demons.

His powers are: energy balls, shimmering, and the ability to conjure objects

Most of his power comes from his dagger. For within it are the souls of his Egyptian ancestors. One minor cut from the blade could kill you.

It took him twenty-five years to obtain the blade. He searched everywhere from the grassy fields (there are bound to be some) of Australia to the frosty tip of Mt. Everest. Eventually, he found it in his great great uncles tomb, located in France.

A normal vanquishing potion can be used on Norman. Or you could just pour maple syrup on his toes.'

"Maple syrup? Why maple syrup?.... And why his toes?" I commented when I was done reading.

Now I began searching the book for a page about the Blade of Norman. I skimmed through a couple pages and stopped when I saw a page on a familiar demon. The picture showed that the demon had black skin and green markings. He had a mischievous grin on his face. It was the demon that attacked Paige.

I began to read aloud.

"Lortex. He is an upper level demon." I said. "He collects the hearts of witches and other magical beings. First, he weakens them with poison gas that he sprays out of his fingers. Once he has obtained the heart of a magical being, he feeds off of it. He can be vanquished with a simple vanquishing potion. See next page for poison antidote."

I stopped and thought about what I had just read.

"Oh, crap. We are in trouble." I said.

"You got that right." Said a low voice from behind me.

I quickly spun around to see a geeky-looking man standing there. He was wearing brown pants and a long leather jacket. His big round glasses made his red skin stand out. This guy was Norman.

"Piper!!! Could you come here and help me change Paige's clothes! She just threw up all over herself!" I heard Phoebe yell up the stairs.

Apparently Paige wasn't unconscious any more. I really hoped she would feel better when she woke up. I guess not. I was about to reply, but Norman grabbed my arm.

' I hope Phoebe can figure out how to heal Paige.' I thought as he shimmered out with me.

N/A please R&R


	4. missing Piper

Chapter 4

Missing Piper

Phoebes P.O.V.

' Poor Paige.' I thought, walking down the stairs.

I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Paige was still sleeping like a baby. She looked so innocent. I had made sure that she was okay before I had gone downstairs. When I returned, Paige wasn't in her room. I stepped through the doorway and scanned her room. She was nowhere in sight.

"Paige?" I called.

Just then, I heard a gross retching sound coming from the bathroom. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. There was Paige. She was bent over the toilet, vomiting.

"Oh, Paige." I said in worry. "Are you okay?"

"No." I answered myself. "You're obviously not okay."

I knelt down next to her and pulled back her long, dark hair. I tried to comfort her by gently rubbing her back. After a couple minutes went by, I helped her up and led her back to her room.

"You don't need to guide me." Paige said with a mild attitude, when we were halfway there. "I know where my own bedroom is."

"Okay, Paige." I replied. I didn't want to start an argument with her. Not while she was in this condition. It would just make her feel worse. Plus, I don't like fighting with my sisters and Paige looks up to me.

"I'll be right behind you, Phebes." She said, grinning.

"Well, she's smiling." I thought. "At least she's feeling a little better." I smiled at her and made towards her room. It was a mess. I'm guessing that she accidentally knock over her glass of water on her nightstand while trying to get to the bathroom. I'm glad she did make it to the bathroom, by the way. I didn't really want to clean her breakfast off of the floor.

Her sheets and blankets, which I might add that I don't know why she was even using because she is burning up, were all over the place. Her pillows were on the floor. She probably kicked them off in her sleep.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare." I thought. I started making her bed. Everything was all damp with sweat, or possibly even drool, if Paige even does drool. I highly doubt it, though.

I heard the door creek. It was a very small sound. I glanced behind me. Paige was standing there. I think she was looking at me, but I couldn't tell. The expression on her face made it seem like she was gazing at something far away. Her eyes looked almost like glass or porcelain. After I took in her expression, it took me a minute to realize what was wrong.

"Phoebe, I don't feel so good." Paige said, turning even paler than she already was. My eyes widened.

"Okay. Come on, Paige." I said. "Bathroom!" I grabbed her hand and led her towards the bathroom. We were almost there, but it was too late. We didn't walk fast enough. I looked away from the mess that she had made all down the front of her nightshirt and the floor.

"Ewww. Gross. Distgusting. Why me?" I thought. "Oh. God. It smells so gross!"

"I'm sorry Phoebe." Paige told me in a shaky voice. She had such a sad expression on her face. She looked so pitiful. I felt so sorry for her. And she thought she needed to apologize. I just didn't get it. Doesn't she realize that all I care about right now is getting her better? I can't stand to see her like this.

"You don't need to apologize for being sick." I told her. "Don't worry. I'll clean it up. It's not your fault. Things like this happened to Prue, Piper, and I all of the time."

"I know." She replied. "I just hate people seeing me like this. And I'm so used to taking care of myself. I was an only child for twenty-five years."

"I know, sweetie. I understand." I said. "You should get some rest." I walked with her into her room and let her sit on her bed. I couldn't let her stay in THESE clothes.

"Paige, wait right here. I'm going to get Piper to get you into something clean while I clean the hall floor. Okay?"

"Phoebe, I can change my own clothing." She bluntly stated.

"Paige! We're your sisters!" I told her. "We don't care if we see you in your underwear right now! We're worried out of our minds! Let Piper help you. You can barely walk."

"Fine." My sister said, giving in.

"Okay. Wait here." I told her as if she were a child. I went over to the bottom of the attic stairs. "Piper! Could you come here and help me change Paige's clothes. She just puked all over herself!"

I waited for the reply. I didn't get one. There was not one sound coming from the attic.

"Piper?" I called up the stairs. I slowly made my way up to the attic. It was empty. Empty and quiet. Too quiet. The only thing in there was junk. But... wait...the book was open.

I looked at the picture. Black skin, forest green markings. Looked pretty threatening. I quickly read through the page.

"What does this dude have to do with anything?" I asked myself.

I saw a light from behind me. There was suddenly a new presence in the room.

"Phoebe?"

"Oh. God. Paige, you scared me."

"Sorry." She said. "Where's Piper?"

"Not a clue." I said.

I turned to look at Paige. She must have already changed her clothes. She was wearing a green tank top and a pair of sweatpants. The tank top was spaghetti strapped. I noticed something on her shoulder. A very small purple spot. There was another above her right eye. And another on her wrist. They were all over.

"Paige, uh, do those itch?" I asked her.

"Do what itch?" She was totally clueless. I don't understand how she could not notice that her skin is covered in little purple dots. Leo had to be wrong. This is not natural.

"The small violet spots that are currently all over your face, arms, legs, and probably the rest of your body." I replied. She looked at her arms and examined her skin. I watched her as she ran over to the mirror in the nearest corner. She was looking at her face and feeling her skin. Then she lifted up her shirt just enough to see her bell button and noticed that she had a spot right next to her piercing. I watched as she took her belly button ring out and put it in her pocket. She turned towards me.

"Well, they don't itch." She told me. "I'll be fine."

"Paige, I'm starting to think that whatever is wrong with you is not natural. I don't know of any illnesses that cause violet spots."

"Actually, I think they're more of an indigo." She said, glancing at her arms. "Anyway, I'll be fine. I want to help find Piper."

"Fine." I replied. "I'll bring that chair over here for you, just in case. You should really be resting."

"Okay." She said and glanced at the book. "Hey, that's the demon that attacked earlier."

"He's the one that you guys needed help with?"

"No." she said. "Piper already vanquished this dude. There was another demon that we needed help with. But that demon was pretty tough, though. And he used some sort of sleeping gas on me."

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!" I asked her, now suddenly panicked. "Paige, that wasn't sleeping gas! That was poison! It causes some sort of demonic disease! No wonder you don't feel well!"

"God, Phoebe. Calm down" she told me. "Don't have a cow."

Paige's P.O.V.

_Don't have a cow. That's funny. I've always wondered why people say that. I mean, people can't actually give birth to cows. Or can they?_ I thought, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Phoebe asked me. "I don't see any humor in the fact that Piper is missing and you are suffering from something that doctors and medicine can't help."

"Cow." I said, giggling once more. I wasn't even listening to her. I didn't understand why she was so worried. I feel fine.... Although, I do feel pretty hot. And dizzy. And my head feels like it's about to explode. _Is it just me, or is it like 500 degrees in here?_

I tried really hard to stay conscious as I sank into the chair that Phoebe had pulled up by the book. She was searching, never stopping for a second, for a possible culprit connecting to Piper's disappearance.

"That's him." I said when she reached the page about Norman. "He probably kidnapped her."

Phoebe's P.O.V.

"This is the demon that you guys needed help to vanquish?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said in a voice full of weariness.

"Okay. I'm going to try and find a way to help you and Piper." I said, glancing at her. Beads of sweat were forming on her fore head. " Sit there and don't move a muscle. Moving around will cause the poison to circulate throughout your body faster." I searched and searched. I found something to save Paige, but we needed Piper for it. We would have to go down to the underworld to get Piper back within the next hour. Paige had only two or three hours left to live. Something suddenly broke my concentration.

Paige was no longer in the chair. She was on the floor rocking back and fourth. Her breathing seemed very heavy and shallow. I heard her whimper.

"The bugs won't leave me alone. They keep yelling at me. I don't want to wear a tutu!" She said, starting to cry. They should wear the tutu. That would be funny. A bug in a tutu." She started to giggle again, which soon turned into a hacking cough. She tightly held her hands over her mouth. When she removed them, I saw that they were splattered with blood.

_God. She went into delirium within 15 minutes and now she's coughing up blood. This is so not good. We need to get Piper!_

N/A Sorry it took me so long. Please review!!


	5. Piper's rescue and Paige's bad luck

Chapter 5

Piper's P.O.V.

I woke to the soft sound of dripping water. It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. ButIknew that I was in some sort of cave. I was laying on cold, hard rock.

I think I had been here for about an hour. But it seemed like longer. Although I was unconscious when I arrived, I'm guessing.

I had woken up to feel the pain of ropes cutting into my skin. I was tied to the ground. I was chains as well, but the chains didn't hurt as much.

_ Maybe if I move around, the ropes will loosen._ I began to squirm. The ropes tightened and I felt them cut even deeper into my wrists and ankles. A warm liquid ran off of my feet and hands, staining the ground beneath me.

" I really wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice echoed through the cave. I scanned the area, searching for the source of this voice. There wasn't another living being around. Except for the rats, which were, by the way, very gross looking. They weren't the sweet, cute kind that I had kept as pets for a short while in my childhood.

These rats were grotesque (N/A I really hope that you know what grotesque means; if not, use a dictionary.) and vicious. Their damp, matted fur had missing chunks. The skin on the bald patches were gray and covered in scabs. Probably from biting each other. Their teeth were long and stained an orangish yellow color.

Well, anyway, I'm starting to get off-topic. Where was I? Oh. Yes. The voice.

I scanned the area, but I couldn't find the source of the voice. I was the only one in this cave. Besides the rats. Startling me, Norman shimmered in beside me. I struggled even more, not caring about the cuts that were growing worse.

I knew that he wasn't as powerful as he wanted me to think, but who knows what he could do to me right now. Anyone would be in danger if they were strapped to the floor. A man could just stop by and rape ya.

" It's pointless to even try." He said, his black teeth looking even more disgusting in the darkness. " Even if you get the ropes undone, the chains will not budge. And I know you don't have the power of intangibility. It's a very rare power. "

I blinked blankly. My eyes were watering. Not because of sadness or fear, but because of his rancid breath.

" Uh, god!" I said. " Do you ever brush your teeth? You really need a breath mint!"

" I have no need to brush my teeth."

" You might want to rethink that." I said.

" I actually don't remember how to. Now stop talking, witch!"

I gave him one of those looks. Then I noticed something. He didn't have the blade. Demons always keep those kinds of things with them at all times. And without his blade, he was just like a regular upper-level demon. He could still kill me, but I would have more of a chance of defeating him. If only Phoebe and Paige were here.

Then it hit me. Paige! I forgot all about Paige! She only has a couple hours left before the infection kills her! And I'm stuck here. I hope Phoebe knows what's going on. I need to get out of here! I can't just sit here while my baby sister is dying!

" If only my hands were free, I could blow him up." I thought.

" What do you want of me?" I asked him. " I should at least be able to know why I'm here. Every demon that has kidnapped me has had some stupid reason."

" Don't play dumb." He told me. " You have my blade. Hand it over!"

" Okay, first of all, I don't have your fucking blade. Second of all, if I did have it, how could I hand it over to you when I'm tied to the frickin ground!?"

" I told you to shut your mouth, witch!" he said as he slapped me across the face, using much force. " Hmmmmm. I guess I'll have to make you tell me where it is."

_ God! This dude is confusing me! First he wants me to talk, and now he doesn't. What does he want of me?_ " I don't know where your stupid blade is!"

" Maybe you still need a little motivation." He suggested with a mad grin on his face. He circled me, thinking about what he should do. He stopped by my right arm and punctured the skin below my shoulder. I whimpered in pain as he slowly slid the knife out of my flesh.

Meanwhile…….

Phoebe's P.O.V.

I copied down the antidote from the book and turned to Paige. She was asleep in the middle of the attic floor. I tried to shake her awake.

" Paige, wake up." I said softly. "I need you to orb us to Norman's lair."

" I can't." she replied in a hoarse voice. Then it dawned on me that she only had about an hour and a half.

" You have to at lest try. We need to save Piper in order to save you. We need the power of three. Now come on. Focus and orb. Focus."

I helped Paige up and held her hand tightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, I felt that odd sensation. I held onto Paige as our particles were sent to another place.

Piper's P.O.V.

I screamed once more as Norman drove the blade into my leg. Then I spotted Phoebe and Paige orb in. Paige fell to her hands and knees. I winced as vomit poured out of her mouth. Phoebe ran towards Norman. He fell to the ground when she kicked him in a VERY unpleasant place. She took out a bottle of maple syrup and finished him off by pouring it on his head.

" Phoebe! Get over here and get these chains off of me!" I yelled at her. " Leo!"

Leo orbed in while Phoebe was struggling to undo the chains. He healed my wounds and then went back to watching Wyatt and Chris. Finally, I was chain and rope free.

" Thank you." I said, sighing in relief.

We both spotted Paige's crumpled form and ran over to her. I sighed in worry as I realized how bad she had already gotten.

" We need to get that antidote." Phoebe said. I could tell that she was really stressed. We came up with some tacky spell to get us home. We held onto Paige as we recited the spell, sending us home to stress out even more.

N/A I know. It took me forever. I had this chapter in my head for a while. I just never got around to typing it.

Want to get this story over with. I'm getting kind of bored with it. Though, I am still going to finish this. There should be at least one more long chapter. Please review.( oh, and im going to start another charmed fanfic as soon as I finish my les miz fanfic. Please read.)


	6. She's Alive muahahaha

Chapter 6

Piper's P.O.V.

" Okay. What do we need?" I asked Phoebe.

" Ummmmmmm. Most of it is stuff we have in the kitchen," She replied, looking at the book. We were in the living room figuring out what to do. " But then there are some more complicated ingredients like: a harpies claw, mucus of a garden gnome, a hair of a wendigo, and then we have to bless it with our blood. Do you think leo could keep an eye on paige while we get this stuff?"

" We need Leo to help us, but he's watching the boys and i dont think they would like to see thier Auntie Paige like this." I said. " Lets call Darryl and shiela. They could watch her."

" Good idea." With that, my sister walked away. she made for the kitchen, where I had left the cordless phone. I don't think she wanted to use up all of the minutes on her cell. After about two minutes, she came out of the kitchen with a satisfied look on her face.

" They're on their way." she told me. A couple minutes later, darryl and his wife arrived with worried looks.

" how is Paige holding up?" asked Sheila.

" Well....Not so good." I told her. " She's unconscious right now. She fainted again a little while ago. We need to get an antidote within the next hour or she'll....she'll be....Gone." Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't bear to lose another sister. My family was everything to me.

" um, we have to go." Phoebe said to them. " Paige is in her room. you might want to bring a bucket up there with you. she's been throwing up a lot."

" Okay. Bye guys. Don't worry. We will take good care of her." Darryl tried to comfort us.

Phoebe and I grabbed our jackets and headed out the door. Then i realized where we could find a gnome. I dragged Phoebe back through the house and into the garden.

" Phoebe, catch the gnome and get its mucus. I think I can get the claw and the hair from that pagan shop down on Fourth ST."

Once again, i headed out the front door and got into my car. I fumbled with my keys and inserted the right one. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down to the fourth street shop. I forgot what it was called at the moment.

when i arrived, I was greeted by an old woman with auburn hair. It was the same woman that was always there to greet people. And me and my sisters were her regular customers. I made my way up to her at the counter. That's where all the herbs and stuff were. Behind the counter on a shelf.

" How can i help you today, piper?" the old woman asked.

" Do you, by any chance, carry a harpy's claw and a hair off of a wendigo?" I asked her.

" I think we just might." she replied. " They would be in the back room. Follow me."

I walked beside her into the room. There were boxes and shelves in every corner. On the shelves were bottled..... who knows what was in those jars.

" So.... What do you need these for? " she asked as she took out two jars from a shelf in the far corner.

" It's for my sister, Paige." I said. " She's deathly ill. I have to hurry. She doesn't have very long. How much do I owe you?"

" Dear Lord. Poor child. Your total is $ 26.35." I handed her the money. " Now hurry home to your sister."

" Thank you very much." And with that i was out the door and on my way home to the manor. After I parked my car in the driveway, i headed straight to the garden to check on Phoebe. it was very likely that she was having trouble just catching the gnome. Gnomes are so fast and difficult to hunt down. Fortunately, I was wrong about Phoebe. I approached Phoebe, who was kneeling beside an unconscious gnome and holding a small jar of greenish goop, with a questioning look.

" Hey Piper?" She asked. " Does it matter if the thing has a cold? 'cause it's the only gnome i could actually catch."

" I think Paige would rather have a cold than be dying of a fatal illness." I said. " Now come on. We need to hurry and mix up that antidote.....Bring that gross goo with you."

" You're right. Let's go." She said.

We went into the kitchen. I got out a small pot and filled it halfway with water. I took out the two jars and threw in the contents. Phoebe stepped up and poured the snot in with the rest of the ingredients. We put the concoction on a high boil for three minutes. Then we bottled it.

" There." Said Phoebe with great satisfaction. " Now all we have to do is get her to drink it."

" Oh Phoebe. We forgot to bless it with our blood." I grabbed the needle off of the counter and pricked my finger with it, letting a drop of blood drip into the bottle. I handed the needle to Phoebe. She did the same.

I capped the bottle and we headed upstairs to cure Paige. When we went into her room, it was obvious that she was about to die. We didn't have much time to do this. Paige was limp on her bed. Blood dripped from her mouth. She was, literally, drenched in sweat. Sheila and Darryl were panicking. They were trying to cool her off by rubbing her with ice cubes.

" Piper. Phoebe. Hurry! This isn't helping!" Darryl said in panic. Paige looked at me with her glassy, bloodshot eyes.

" Piper." she whispered. she glanced over at Phoebe. " Phoebe." Then she lost consciousness again.

We ran to her side. we were both crying. I couldn't stand it. I took out the bottle and uncapped it.

" paige? Can you hear me? You need to drink this. All of it. right now." I turned to Phoebe and whispered in her ear. " Hold her down. Just in case. You know what effects potions can have on people"

Phoebe nodded and grabbed hold of Paige's arms and legs. I forced her mouth open and poured in the antidote. I held her mouth shut tightly. Phoebe stoked her throat to make her swallow. Finally, she took it down in one big gulp.

Paige started to writhe in Phoebe's grasp. She couldn't keep her still. Paige's head lifted and her mouth opened. A dark grey, gas-like substance escaped through her mouth and nose. I'm guessing that was the illness that arose out of her. it hovered in the air, forming a ball. i heard a rumbling sound and it exploded into bits and pieces that dissolved into the air.

Paige's eyes slowly opened. I took in her appearance. She was very messy. But besides that, her face was a normal color, her eyes were no longer glassy, she was no longer flushed, which meant that her fever was gone, and she seemed perfectly sane.

" Hey, Paige. How are you feeling?" I asked.

'" Please tell me that you feel better. I REALLY didn't enjoy watching you puke 24/7." Phoebe added playfully.

" i didn't think I would ever get better. Now i am starving and dirty and gross."

Phoebe laughed.

" That is what happens when you are sick. You get sweaty and gross."

I looked towards Darryl and Sheila. They were staring blankly. Most likely because they couldn't believe what they just saw. I waved my hand in front of their face. They immediately came out of the trance.

" Could you guys help me clean up the kitchen?" I asked. " It's a mess from potion making."

" sure thing, Piper.'" Sheila replied. I hugged Paige.

" I'm glad you're feeling better." They followed me out of the room and into the kitchen. phoebe stayed with Paige.

" Want to go out to eat?" Phoebe suggested.

" Sure , but i would have to take a shower first. Why not just go to P..." Paige started, but was interrupted by a sneeze, causing her to orb out and back in. "3?" She finished.

" Bless you." Phoebe said. Stupid gnome, she thought.

" Jeeze! Fist I pass out at your office! Then I start vomiting! Then I go delusional and start rambling about bugs in tutus! Then to top it all off, i start coughing up blood! And when i am finally cured, I catch a fricken cold! I have such bad luck this week." Paige said in frustration.

" But look on the bright side, Paige. At least you are not dying." Phoebe said. " and besides, who needs to go out when we have our own, personal chef?" They both grinned.

" Oh, PIIIIIIIIPEEEEEERRRR!" They yelled, giggling.

" PHOEBE!" Piper's voice rang through the manor. " Why didn't you clean up the hallway!? I just stepped in vomit!"

THE END

N/A I am so glad this is finished. Now i can start a fic that is even more exciting. Please Review. And thank you to all my loyal reviewers. Please read my next charmed fic.


End file.
